


lights

by Samsonet



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Trans girl Bede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet
Summary: Bede's Swablu has been acting odd lately.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	lights

Swablu came into Bede’s care early February, a gift from a friend. She was young, happy to enjoy Ballonlea, not too interested in battling. That was fine. Bede had a whole team, after all.

Swablu has an adamant nature. This usually manifests in demands to be fed first. If she were inclined to battle, she would probably be good with physical combat.

Swablu likes nesting in Bede’s hair. Bede allows it, because Swablu is cute. It’s nice to feel like the Pokemon trusts her, like the Pokemon considers her family enough to sleep in her presence.

But lately things have been different.

Lately, Swablu has been avoiding everyone. She’s made a nest on the roof and refuses to come inside. Bede is worried about leaving her out at night, but Opal persuades her to allow it: no wild Pokemon would try to harm a being claimed by Ballonlea.

Every morning Bede hurries to Swablu’s new nest, checking on her as quietly as possible, usually laying a few berries nearby to make sure she ate. Swablu won’t look at her. Every morning she turns away and preens at her feathers, and every morning Bede returns inside defeated.

Perhaps the worst part of it is that Bede can not figure out why her Pokemon is acting this way. The internet suggests fungal infections, chronic illnesses, the possibility of evolution. But Swablu shows none of the critical symptoms for the first two, and is it possible to evolve when she’s spent the last nine months as a beloved (spoiled) house pet?

Bede could ask Raihan’s advice, but she’s not sure he would know any more than she does -- and asking Raihan means the possibility that Leon would find out that Bede can’t properly care for her gift.

The only veterinarian who specializes in birds doesn’t have an opening for another three weeks. (Curse whatever it is about Galar that makes all the flying-types get sick in the fall.) Bede makes the appointment and hangs up, frustrated.

Up on the rooftop, Swablu cries.

Bede runs outside, Hatterene’s pokeball in hand. She doesn’t know what she’ll find. Part of her hopes it’s something she can punch.

What she sees is a bright light.

It’s unlike the dim glow that usually illuminates Ballonlea. In fact, it’s almost like sunlight -- amazing, considering the trees. And the source of the light…

Swablu cries yet again, but it is not a cry of pain. The light dims, and when Bede looks up she is shocked to see her tiny pet has evolved into a big fluffy cloud.

Bede reaches toward her. “Altaria?”

Altaria gives a cheerful cry and glides down gently. She’s as tall as Bede, now. There will be no more nesting in her hair, it seems, and yet Altaria seems content to simply lay her head on her trainer’s.

“You were evolving.” How did that happen? Had Altaria been training herself while Bede was away? She’ll have to look into that later. “Oh, I’m glad you’re alright. I was so worried.”

Altaria chirps, and all is right in the world.


End file.
